The currently preferred treatment for combating human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) infections is by the administration of 3'-azido-3'-deoxythymidine, or AZT, to an afflicted subject. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,232 to Rideout et al.
C. Piantadosi et al., PCT Appln No. US89 04747 (published May 17, 1990), discloses a method of combating HIV-1 infections which comprises administering various ether lipid compounds in an amount effective to inhibit replication of the virus in infected cells. See also L. Kucera et al., Aids Research and Human Retroviruses 6, 491 (1990).
Various lipid derivatives of antiviral nucleosides, and the liposomal incorporation thereof, are disclosed in PCT Application Serial No. WO 90/00555 of K. Hostetler et al. See also K. Hostetler et al., J. Biol. Chem 265, 6112, 6113 FIG. 1 (1990).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,024 to Turcotte concerns cytotoxic liponucleotide analogs, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,951 to Shuto et al. discloses antineoplastic nucleoside-phospholipid conjugates.
In spite of prior efforts, there is an ongoing need for new ways to treat HIV-1 infections. The present invention is based on our continuing research in this area.